


Primrose

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, no beta we die like men, unnecessary use of poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: I offer you the memory of a yellow rose seen atsunset, years before you were born.I offer you explanations of yourself, theories aboutyourself, authentic and surprising news ofyourself.- Jorge Luis Borges (1934)
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Primrose

**Author's Note:**

> This is very cliche, I'm sorry

It was the hottest summer night Junhoe has ever experienced.

Two bodies entangled in throes of passion, sweat trickling down their flushed bodies, hands mapping every flesh that has been exposed. The two of them in the confines of Junhoe’s room, away from the prying eyes of other people.

“S-stop” Junhoe breathes heavily as he tries to pry away that delicious lips making hot trails from his jaw down to his neck. He struggles for a bit, but he managed to pry those sinful lips away from him. He cupped Bobby’s cheeks to look at him with hooded eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. Bobby gave him a warm smile and kiss his right hand, clutching his hands tighter like reassurance to Junhoe’s wary heart.

“We .. we should stop. We’re going too fast” Junhoe continues, not sure who is the statement for.

Bobby nods in understanding which Junhoe is not familiar with what has happened to him these past few weeks.

‘’I won’t do you’re not comfortable with’’ Bobby reassure him as he kisses the back of Junhoe’s hand and hugs him tucking Junhoe’s head on his shoulder. Junhoe knows he’s taller that Bobby but he can’t help but feel smaller.

‘’I like you … like a lot and I was a fool for hurting you like that’’

“I’m sorry, with everything that has happened I’m .. I don’t know what to believe anymore. I thought we're really close, then you ignore me. I thought I did something you hate'' He then looks away.

Bobby then kneeled in front of him and he then made him face his way. “No no no, you didn't do anything at all... You're perfect. Always perfect in my eyes. I'm always there… I was always there watching you. Watching that little bud blooms to a beautiful flower in front of me” He smiled sadly “I just.. I’m a bit disappointed that I’m not the only one who’s able to recognize that and I was a coward to step up, I was not able to stop you from being hurt” he confessed.

By that time, Junhoe was crying.

* * *

Junhoe loves poems, he loves reading beautiful love poems that makes his heart race with each word he reads. Each piece brings him different emotions and brings him to a different world where he can only experience when he ready beautifully written literary works. He remembers reading this poet who said that Paradise is kind of a library. Well, he's not wrong. The library is his paradise, his sweet haven, where he can get lost in different world where he doesn't want to be found.

> _here is the deepest secret nobody knows_  
>  _(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_  
>  _and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_  
>  _higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_  
>  _and this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart_

  
_E. E. Cummings_

  
Junhoe traced every word as he reads the poem, memorizing no just the words but also the feeling it gives him right now. He longs for love, unadulterated, then he remember that warm smile greeting him every time he visits the library.

What a wishful thinking. He knows those fantasies only belong in books. 

As he reads, he noticed that his hair is getting longer and it's getting in the way of his eyesight. He brushes his hair up and thinks he should get a haircut, he pushes his glasses up and gather his things before heading home.

* * *

Bobby works at the local library and everyday he sees this student, hunched all over his table reading piles of books. At first he thought, he's just your every struggling student who need to do their summer work.

One time, he was cleaning up the books, other visitors left on the table when he happens to glance down on that person's table. He did not found any subject related books but instead he found poetry books. He picks up one book and sees its by Herman Hesse.

> _As every flower fades and as all youth_  
>  _Departs, so life at every stage,_  
>  _So every virtue, so our grasp of truth,_  
>  _Blooms in its day and may not last forever._  
>  _Since life may summon us at every_ age

"Stages" he heard from behind him which startled him that he drops the book. The stranger behind him giggles and picks up the book ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

''I'm beautiful! I mean your beautiful! I.. I meant the poem" Bobby corrected, his brain short circuited for a moment and tries to save his face in front of this beautiful person. The other person was now laughing softly at him, not wanting to disturb other visitors further.

Bobby was now sure that his face was a red as the book that the stranger was now holding, "I'm Bobby by the way" he reaches out his hand ''I'm a librarian here.. I mean I'm one of the staff here. So if you need assistance, just find me in the counter"

''Junhoe" the strange smiled "A pleasure to meet you" he the held Bobby's hand.

* * *

> _I offer you lean streets, desperate sunsets, the_  
>  _moon of the jagged suburbs._  
>  _I offer you the bitterness of a man who has looked_  
>  _long and long at the lonely moon._

_Jorge Luis Borge_

Every day the two see each other, they grew quite close. A routine, if you must, has been made around each other. It first started with Bobby saving Junhoe's favorite books from being checked out when the library is packed. Then Junhoe started bringing two coffees with him and offering one to Bobby, now it's not unusual to find a coffee cup on the counter whenever Junhoe is in the library earlier that Bobby's shift. 

Bobby started asking for later shifts where he will be the one to lock up the library so he could would Junhoe to the station before he goes home. Then after those nightly walks, they started getting dinner together.

The seed that has been planted the moment they met, now blooms beautifully in front of them. Just waiting to be acknowledge.

It was a blissful summer for Bobby.

* * *

> _Serenely let us move to distant places_  
>  _And let no sentiments of home detain us._  
>  _The Cosmic Spirit seeks not to restrain us_  
>  _But lifts us stage by stage to wider spaces._  
>  _If we accept a home of our own making,_  
>  _Familiar habit makes for indolence._  
>  _We must prepare for parting and leave-taking_  
>  _Or else remain the slaves of permanence._

_Herman Hesse_

Bobby should've known, the moment of bliss he felt can be simply taken away from him in an instant. 

His hell came from a blonde unknown person who clings to Junhoe the moment they entered the library. Visitors gave them a look because that blonde menace was loud and whiny, well at least Junhoe looks apologetic at him which he shrugs in response. He rubs his temple to help out his friend.

''Excuse me, can you tone down your voice, the other visitors might be disturbed" He said as professionally as he can.

The blonde clicked his tongue at him in response "I told you Junhoe that we should just go to my place where we can be alone" he said as he traced Junhoe's cheeks, which the other man flushed in response. 

oh.

''I told you Woojun, you should've gone with your other friends instead"

"But I want to hang out with you and you've been neglecting me" The blonde whined.

Something flipped inside Bobby, he didn't like it and he might not like what will happen next if he stays here further.

''I'm really sorry but if you continue to do this here, I will have to ban you" He interrupted.

''I'm sorry about this Bo-''

''Please if you, you plan to stay here, please mind your voice. I need to get back at my work'' He nods at them and goes back to his post.

He needed a drink and coffee is not something he wants right now.

Each day Bobby sees the blonde menace, his day is ruined and what he does best when things goes south is to avoid everything and everyone.

He makes excuses to avoid interacting with them further, excusing that the library is getting busy with University students catching up work before school starts again.

The coffee stopped appearing on the counter, Bobby changes his shift.

Dull.

That was what Bobby felt for the rest of the summer.

Bobby was organizing the shelves when he saw the poetry book he was reading when he first met Junhoe.

"Stages" he reads out loud and smiles longingly. He then tucks the book under his arm and finishes organizing the shelves.

Bobby spent his time reading poems. He understands why Junhoe can spend hours reading these, he understand what he feels. He's hurting and he hurts Junhoe in return.

* * *

A few days before schools starts, Bobby was tasked to have a late shift due to emergency. Junhoe did not visit the library that day.

After locking up the library, he saw Junhoe by waiting for him by the library entrance.

"Come have drink with me... hyung" There's something in Junhoe's face, his piercing gaze, that made him agree.

They were not talking when they headed towards Junhoe's apartment, the silence suffocates him lightly but his gut is telling him that he will regret this if he turns his back now.

"Have a sit'' Junhoe instructed when they got to his living room "Do you want beer? or something stronger?"

"Beer's fine'' Bobby answered

It was awkward, this is not the silence that they're used to. This is an unchartered territory between the two of them.

''Hyung... " Junhoe started ''Is it something I did?''

''N-no, it's me. I .. I know this is cliché but it's me whose at fault''

''Then why did you start avoiding me'' Hurt was visible on Junhoe's face as he slammed the beer can on the table.

Bobby flinched and then looks at Junhoe ''I'm sorry.. I'm a coward''

''Just tell me why?" He saw desperation in Junhoe's eyes and it's hurting Bobby.

Fuck it, his brain told him and slammed their lips together.

* * *

It was the hottest summer night Junhoe has ever experienced.

Two bodies entangled in throes of passion, sweat trickling down their flushed bodies, hands mapping every flesh that has been exposed. The two of them in the confines of Junhoe’s room, away from the prying eyes of other people.

“S-stop” Junhoe breathes heavily as he tries to pry away that delicious lips making hot trails from his jaw down to his neck. He struggles for a bit, but he managed to pry those sinful lips away from him. He cupped Bobby’s cheeks to look at him with hooded eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. Bobby gave him a warm smile and kiss his right hand, clutching his hands tighter like reassurance to Junhoe’s wary heart.

“We .. we should stop. We’re going too fast” Junhoe continues, not sure who is the statement for.

Bobby nods in understanding which Junhoe is not familiar with what has happened to him these past few weeks.

‘’I won’t do you’re not comfortable with’’ Bobby reassure him as he kisses the back of Junhoe’s hand and hugs him tucking Junhoe’s head on his shoulder. Junhoe knows he’s taller that Bobby but he can’t help but feel smaller.

‘’I like you … like a lot and I was a fool for hurting you like that’’

“I’m sorry, with everything that has happened I’m .. I don’t know what to believe anymore. I thought we're really close, then you ignore me. I thought I did something you hate'' He then looks away.

Bobby then kneeled in front of him and he then made him face his way. “No no no, you didn't do anything at all... You're perfect. Always perfect in my eyes. I'm always there… I was always there watching you. Watching that little bud blooms to a beautiful flower in front of me” He smiled sadly “I just.. I’m a bit disappointed that I’m not the only one who’s able to recognize that and I was a coward to step up, I was not able to stop you from being hurt” he confessed.

By that time, Junhoe was crying and Bobby immediately embraced him, calming the younger down.

It's not always sunshine and rainbows, but they will get there.

Bobby then kissed Junhoe's forehead, promising that everything will be better.

> _I offer you whatever insight my books may hold,_  
>  _whatever manliness or humour my life._  
>  _I offer you the loyalty of a man who has never_  
>  _been loyal._  
>  _I offer you that kernel of myself that I have saved,_  
>  _somehow --the central heart that deals not_  
>  _in words, traffics not with dreams, and is_  
>  _untouched by time, by joy, by adversities._

_Jorge Luis Borge_

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm going to continue moving my Twitter AUs here


End file.
